Mobile telecommunication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Originally, mobile telecommunication devices simply provided two-way voice communication between two people at different locations. For example, a voice call normally involves real-time, duplex, synchronous voice communications through a circuit-switched voice network, in which all participants hear the other participants in real time.
More recently, mobile telecommunication devices are also capable of providing data communication. Such data communication my include sending and receiving text and multimedia messages, access information and services provided by online service providers, as well as exchanging data with other nearby devices. LTE Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile telecommunication devices. The evolution of LTE led to the development of Voice over LTE (VoLTE), in which two-way voice communication is delivered via data transmission using LTE instead of a circuit-switched voice network. More recently, further evolution of LTE brought about Video over LTE (ViLTE), which is a person-to-person video service that leverage the same control protocols and data transmission backbone as VoLTE. ViLTE technology enables users to make ViLTE calls, i.e., phone calls that provide both audio and video communication, using their mobile telecommunication devices.
As the usage of ViLTE calls become more prevalent, wireless telecommunication providers are faced with the problem of metering ViLTE usage. The metering of ViLTE usage ensures that the use ViLTE calls by a user, which may consume relatively large amounts of data bandwidth, are counted against a total amount of data that is allocated to the user according to a monthly service plan. In this way, the wireless telecommunication providers may control and manage the use of ViLTE calls by users. However, existing LTE governing standards, such as standards promulgated by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) organization, do not adequately provide specific details with respect to the implementation of ViLTE metering.